1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a set up piece for mounting on a can, containing a beverage. In the lid of such a can a substantially triangular opening can be made by tearing a part of the lid away by means of a riveted ring and an impressed rill.
2. Related Art
The relevant cans are marketed at a large scale for the sales of various types of liquids, such as beer, lemonades, spring en mineral water, fruit juices and the like.
The opening which can be made in the can has a slender triangular shape, the basis of which runs along the rim of the lid whereas the top is positioned at about the center of the lid.
Such cans, generally, are not daily domestically used but are, for example, used on the road in vehicles and at locations where many people are gathering, such as sport events and the like. In general no drinking glasses will then be available, thus forcing the consumer to drink directly from the can. This is not very convenient in particular for younger children. Moreover the taste of the liquid is not brought out in this way as the flavour is not smelled.